


Hellish

by Cupidt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual legend lucifer, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Devils, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Heaven & Hell, How Do I Tag, Love Triangles, Lucifer being a whole dominant daddy with the human, Multi, but with diavolo he's an obedient shy baby, fighting for lulus love, forest gump reference, idk what i am doing, life is a box if chocolates and mint chocolate is when you get run over by three cars, this concept is gold periodt, this is lowkey trash but good trash, will probably contain a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupidt/pseuds/Cupidt
Summary: So basically we have bisexual legend lucifer, his crush lord diavolo and a lowly female human tangled up in a love triangle because i cannot decide if i want him to end up with diavolo or myself.This does not follow the original storyline of the game, just the general idea and characters.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please spare me
> 
> I'm guessing this will have like 4 chapters??? Maybe ten?
> 
> Anyways this is not beta read and yes, i am aware that i use way too many commas, but it is intentional because honestly the english language is way too stingy with them :)

Life can be like a box of chocolates, is what a smart male human once said. Sometimes you close your eyes and coincidentally pick a heavenly sweet dark nougat praliné, other times you have your mind set on a tasty raspberry white chocolate and end up grabbing a toothpaste-stuffed chocolate-mint disgrace instead. Hell, sometimes you do not even crave chocolate, but your over-caring grandmother stuffs one into your mouth because _oh dear you look so thin!_

A young female human, let's call her N for the sake of protecting her identity, and because her name does not add in any way to the story, had never been thinking about which chocolates to pick, for she lived in the foolish confidence that her box only contained the best of the best. That is, until she had to find out it didn't. If she had to describe a chocolate to fit the situation she was currently in, it would be something like "cow saliva and spider feet explosion au lait". Before her stood a devilishly handsome man, in a fancy red suit and all, slicked back hair and a sexy grin, but not quite her type. He had been talking for a while and honestly, she had probably stopped listening by the second sentence.

"So, as a representative of the whole devildom, i welcome you to our school. We look forward to a successful exchange program with you." 

The stranger looked at her with anticipation, still smiling, although his eyes stayed emotionless. She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "what the hell am i doing here?". "Hell, huh", he laughed, "i guess you humans like to call it that, but we prefer the term Devildom, if you don't mind". "Is this some sort of goth sect?", she mumbled, looking around. It seemed like she was inside an old castle of some sort, with dark walls, even darker floors and not a single window in sight. Still, everything was decorated with huge chandeliers and fancy rugs that lead to two beautiful staircases. The place did not seem run-down at all. If anything, there must have been a millionaire living in such a luxurious mansion. "No need to be so impressed, this is where you will be living after all", he smiled smugly, "I will introduce you to your housemates now, if you will follow me." 

Since running away seemed hopeless and N was curious by nature, she deemed it the best idea to just do as he had said. While walking through the large corridor between the staircases, red-head, who actually called himself Diavolo, repeated his speech from earlier. Apparently he was trying to make her believe that they were in the actual underworld, while he seemed to see himself as some sort of "ruler" or "king". She reacted by nodding or occasionally humming to show that she was listening. No one had ever succeeded to have a logical discussion with a psychopath after all. Not that it mattered, because this was most probably a dream anyways. 

The corridor was long and just when she was actually starting to regret following him, they came to a halt in front of a huge stone barrier. "Here we have the formal dining hall", said the grinning maniac as he pushed the door open. 

Inside, seven men stood in a row, as if waiting for her, and seeing them, tall and fashionable and oh so sexy, each more handsome than the other, N could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, this might have been the best praline that she had ever picked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see that i gave up halfway through? Anyways im sleep deprived but i promise it'll get better (probably)

**Author's Note:**

> (i know i said spare me, but nevermind that, please criticize a lot, like, ruin me! Humiliate me! Ya girl wants to improve after all)


End file.
